


b l u e p r i n t

by goldeninthemist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: firststory, notafanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldeninthemist/pseuds/goldeninthemist
Summary: The world has changed on the outside, but the details and insides have been the same. What do you think? Is this for better or for worse? I don't know about you, but this story is about it all. How it began and how it ended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first ao3. A friend of mine suggested me here, and I am excited so far! I am an aspiring writer so I am not there yet, but I really do try lol. I know the first chapter is short, but I will make longer chapters in the future!

Creations.

It's what sets us apart from the past and the present. We used to have a yearning in learning how to create. This curiosity emerged when we ere able to see our own reflection. We asked ourselves, "who made me? How was I made? Why?"

These questions circulated through our minds until it was wired into our very flesh and blood. We were separated by the seven seas and believed in different things.

When we realized there were more of us, our ideas clashed with the water, sinking into he very ocean we keep away from.

We know the rest of the story. Conquering, xenophobia, slavery.

What does this have to do with the ocean, you ask? Everything. If you just stay, and you listen, the truth will unfold.


	2. Outdated Pringles & A  Swooning Kacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the main character, Pacifica. She's a girl that doesn't think the world is so calm, while everyone is telling her to cool down. Her father is a mayor of a small town.

"Hey Cap, do you know if by any chance we could get away with taking these Pringles?" Kacy asks, holding the tubed chips in her hands. 

"Repeat what you just said and rethink it," I reply bluntly.

“No, what I mean is that now that your dad’s mayor, it wouldn’t matter if we just… took it?” Kacy looks at me sheepishly and I can’t help but smile. 

“That’s not how it works. Seeing how corrupted we are at this point, I’d say it wouldn’t matter anyway.” 

Kacy rolls her eyes and nudges me with her hand. “Stop thinking like that. You’re fifteen years old and you act like my grandmother. Looks like we’re going to have to buy you dentures as well.” 

I roll my eyes and snatch the Pringles from Kacy’s grasp, turning it around. “Take a look at this, Kace. These chips expired a year and a half- hey! Stop that!” She jabbed her elbow into my ribs continuously. 

“What’s your problem?” 

“New recruit. And hooey, look at that bone structure. Looks about our age, too.” 

I look ahead, and sure enough, an army family rolls into the convenience store. The car’s a black Mazda, but I can tell there is way too many people in the car for each seat. A handsome man in his late thirties comes out with his attractive wife. Exact replicas of the two come out of the back seats, including a boy that looks around our age. I won’t admit it, but Kacey sure was right. Hooey patootie that bone structure was perfect. 

Kacey squeezes my arm. “Will you stop it?” I hiss at her. “They’re coming towards here.” 

The mother, holding a toddler in her hand and a car seat with a newborn in the other, glances at the two of us. Kacey is whispering under her breath. “God I hope I’m not blushing. God I hope I’m not blushing.” 

The woman smiles. Kacey is in a frozen stance, so I smile back. The woman taps the eldest boy with her pinky finger. “Hey, why don’t you go talk to those two girls? School starts in two months and it’s best you make friends now before you start.” 

They’re an army family, I can see that much. Those kind of people stay in town for a year and leave again to take on another place. They serve overseas and places like here. Then there’s me and Kacey: girls with girl problems who work at run-down convenience stores like these. 

He nods and slowly walks over to us. “It’s not like it’s going to make a difference,” he mutters under his breath as soon as he sees that his mother is out of earshot. “We’ll move as soon as dad’s called back again.” 

Kacey grins and holds her hand out. “Hey, I’m Kacey.” He nods and shakes her hand. 

“And I’m Pacifica. But everyone calls me Cap.” I don’t hold my hand out, so he just nods. He hasn’t cracked a smile once. 

“Say, how does Pacifica shorten up to Cap anyway?” He asks. I don’t retort with a rude remark or roll my eyes like I usually do when I hear a stupid question. After all, I’ve heard this one hundreds of times and it’s not like it’s an unintelligent question. 

“When I was little, my name in a swimming competition list was spelled backwards, because you know, printers are stupid… so it spelled Acificap instead. After that everyone started calling me by those last three letters. I guess it’s fine, though. I’d rather be called that then my whole name.” 

“That’s actually pretty cool, actually.” 

Kacey elbows me for the millionth time today. It takes all of my willpower to not punch her right in the stomach. “You hear that? He thinks it’s cool.” I frown at her. 

“Ignore her, she’s just intimidated by you army folk,” I tell him, which gives me an annoyed, “Cap!” in return from Kacey. 

“Anyway, welcome to the city,” Kacey says, finally something reasonable after statements of nonsense. “Cap’s the daughter of the minister so if you ever have any questions about the place, you can ask her.” 

“Yeah. Well, we’ll be going now. You’ll be seeing us around a lot. We’re usually part of the contests and crap around here. Two rules: don’t do anything foolish and try to smile a bit more. The first impression is the best impression, unfortunately in this city. Everyone knows each other really well so new recruits are usually looked down upon a bunch.” 

“Thanks for the feedback, I’ll keep it in mind.” He still looks glum, so I shrug it off and pull Kacey’s arm to urge her into keep walking. 

Without looking back, I shout, “and don’t buy the Pringles. They expired a year and a half ago, so I would only eat them if you’re dying of starvation.” I hear a hearty laugh but I don’t know if it’s him or someone else. Sounds like a fatherly one to me, but I don’t dare turn around. 

When we’re out of view, I do what I had originally intended to do: punch Kacey right in the stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So each chapter is going to be something really stupid like what I have up there. It's going to include two factors that may or may not be in the chapter. If it has nothing to do with a chapter, it means it's going to have something to do with something in the future of the story! 
> 
> Also: the main character Pacifica's name means tranquil. Even though she is the very opposite of calm, everyone around her thinks that the world is as normal as it was since the beginning.


End file.
